Venom
by Fei Fei Queen
Summary: Emma's life finally settles down. All the monsters are defeated, she is happy and getting married. But what happens when she finds herself in the middle of relationship she shouldn't be in? Will she make the right choice? Placed some time after season 3 mid-finale. Angry SwanQueen and femslash (mostly but not only) mature graphic content.
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**Title: Venom**

**Fandom: Once Upon a Time**

**Pairing: Emma/Regina **

**Warning: None except graphic mature content**

**Note: This is my first published story ever so please try to be gentle. Also I have no beta and English is not my first language (not even the second one) so I apologize for all the mistakes in advance, they are all mine. Characters are not mine though, I am just playing with them. Hope you like it!**

* * *

**And since this story is not a one-shot anymore i think i need one more note. This story actually was supposed to be a one-shot smut and nothing more. Then because of the several reasons I decided to continue it. That's why the first two chapters are almost pure smut and only the third one starts to reveal an actual plot. This story also won't be all rosy and fluffy, not at all. It's complicated (hell I really hope so) Swan Queen story about Emma and Regina first of all, about the relationship between them and their relationships with other people. They are confused and messed up and they are trying to find a way to live their lifes. **

**So if you like complicated, angry, non-fluffy Swan Queen stories and don't mind smut, you will like it, I guess. **

**If explicit sexual content and the fact that sometimes people are cheating, lying, being gross, complicated, misunderstood, messed up, confused, frustrated, crazy etc. shocks you, please don't read it. It will save you a bunch of nerves. **

**Any reviews and feedback are very welcome.**

* * *

"I... I..." Regina wasn't able to finish the sentence. Sneaky hands rubbing and pulling both of her nipples were painful. She was on fire, she couldn't think straight but she could feel herself nearly dripping, her juices rolling down on her inner hips. It was humiliating being like this - with the skirt crouching around her waist and black lacy panties dangling around her right leg but she couldn't care less at this moment. Her bare sex was exposed and she winced every time they moved and cold air would touch her hot swollen folds.

"Fuck you." Regina was now moving desperately, her hips repeating fucking motions over and over again, hands both on the counter, rubbing her nice sharp ass against Emma's rough denim. It was humiliating to need this so much but she couldn't help it. She needed Emma and her touches. It's been too long...

"Almost correct," Emma chuckles. It seems her hands are now everywhere, brushing Regina's sides, her torso, the inner hips. Emma can feel how aroused Regina is and can't wait to go deeper and fuck this tight dripping pussy but she wants Regina to say those damn words. She wants to hear them. To have this tiny victory. It isn't much to ask but it's Regina. And Regina is stubborn. And very irritated right now. In fact she tried to touch herself several time by her own but every time Emma would slam her hands printing them to the table again.

"Uh no, no, this is not working this way, Regina." Emma whispers again. "Just tell me what you want and I promise I will make my best not to disappoint you." Blonde's hands are caressing Regina's torso burning soft olive skin. She is lowering herself deeper touching hot tender hips until the right hand is almost touching the swollen sex. She can sense Regina's arousal in the air and it's making her mad. She wants to go down on her knees and to lick all of it until Regina would shake and scream, and come hard right into her mouth. But she also wants to play, with a prey like this it would be a shame no to. So instead her wish, she touches and opens the lower lips slightly, making Regina wince, moaning and sucking the air. She knows Regina wants much more than a hand pinching her left breast and another one teasing her highly aroused sex.

"You are so wet for me. You know that, right?" Emma asks going a little deeper and making Regina groan but not too much to give her what she needed. She carefully sinks her two fingers into the hot center and her fingers are now coated with Regina's milk - thick, bitter sweet and intoxicated. And the next thing Regina remembers are Emma's fingers in her own mouth and the voice telling her to suck. And she does, roughly. She is sucking and licking herself from Emma's fingers like the hundred times before and with these hips pressing and pushing her from behind she can't stand it anymore.

"Fuck me," she mumbles with the fingers still in her mouth.

"What? I can't hear you well." Emma is grinning wide and pulls her fingers out of Regina's mouth.

"FUCK ME! I want you to fuck me!" Regina says loud and hoarse. She is clearly irritated and very frustrated. Her movements are unsteady and sloppy. "Or you want me to say something else?"

In fact Emma doesn't. It is exactly what she wanted and it's perfectly enough. Regina screams in pain and pleasure when Emma's three fingers penetrate her deeply from behind stretching her in the most delightful way. She is helplessly trying to get herself steady but the only thing she is really capable of is to move fast.

Emma is feeling that Regina is tense and her legs are shaking a little and she knows it won't take long for her to come. They were foreplaying long enough and Regina was more than ready. She is almost too late to stop herself from groaning of how divine Regina feels. This little moaning bitch of hers. Tight, hot and slick. Emma hasn't been touching this pussy in weeks and she missed the feeling more than she wanted to admit. She is switching the three fingers with her thumb so she caresses hard clit with the rest of her palm. Her movements are slower now but harder and deeper. Regina is moaning loud, her back arching eventually with her hips moving frantically and hands desperately clutching the edge of the counter. Emma crushes her G spot curling the finger every time she is going in. Over and over again. She is standing so close now, their body moving together and Emma can feel that Regina tensed even more.

"Emma, I… I…" Regina is trying to open her legs wider to give the hand between her legs better access.

"I know. I know you are" Emma knows for sure. "Just do it, ok? Right now. Come on, Regina, come for me. I wanna see you coming" and that was it.

"Hard..." Regina finally manages to finish her sentence as she is coming hard indeed. Her whole body explodes and they both feel hot liquid gushing down the smooth legs.

"Oh fuck.. Don't stop, don't stop!" Regina is screaming loud not even trying to be quiet.

"I am not, I am here. You are so good, so good." Emma whispers into her ear. She is all soft and gentle now, God only knows where it comes from. And Regina is shaking and coming again feeling the thumb fucking her fast and deep, and the palm franticly rubbing her painfully hard clit. It seems she is blind and deaf for a few seconds, totally lost in this very moment. Hot wave shocks her body giving the pleasure she is nearly not able to bear. Emma almost feels herself coming from the view and the smell, and this body still moving frantically in her hands. They become one – both moving and moaning and trying to get all of it.

Emma is rubbing her palm against the wet folds till Regina winces from pain and Emma knows it's enough for now so she is just hugging brunette from behind, hands on bare hips trying to get her steady. Finally Emma feels Regina's body relaxing and instinctively presses herself even closer, kissing from behind the tender neck under the earlobe and through the jaw going right to the hot mouth. She can see deep brown, almost black, high-from-pleasure eyes staring at her but she doesn't stop, touching red plump lips and feeling Regina's hot breath. She is nibbling the lower lip a little as asking for entrance and receiving it. Their tongues finally meet, tasting and savoring each other. The kiss is deep and very intimate and it feels glorious. Emma's head is spinning around as she feels these lips and this tongue on hers and she knows she never felt something so intense before.

They kiss long and Regina is the one who breaks it. Turning around to face her lover she is trying to unbutton Emma's jeans. And once the kiss is broken Emma feels embarrassed. Not by the sex or everything that happened between them but how naturally and right it felt. It definitely shouldn't be like that and she knows it.

"Emma?" Regina feels her uncertainty.

"I can't… sorry. Must go," Emma is making few steps back. "They are waiting for me. Tuesday night. Family dinner, you know." She smiles stupidly. "It's rather late already." She is trying not to look at the woman in front of her. All the bravado is gone and she feels like a guilty puppy.

"I see." Suddenly Regina feels too exposed. She is pulling her panties up and her skirt down. "He is waiting for you too?" Regina is angry now. And even more humiliated.

"Yeah. Mom loves when he comes. He is a good man, you know. Loving and caring. He cares about me and Henry."

"It must be enough."

"It is. I will bring the kid tomorrow after school, ok? You can spend the rest of the week together."

"I will wait. Have a pleasant evening with your family, miss... Emma." Regina sounds dull now and she knows she doesn't even mean what she says. They both know.

"You too," Emma turns around on her heels still not looking at Regina and leaves the house fast. When the door slams Regina can feel something breaking inside her.

Emma is almost running toward her car. She is shaking and the cold autumn air is burning her lungs. _How could I be so stupid?_ She thinks getting inside the car and starting the engine immediately. She drives for a few minutes to go away from the hateful mansion as far as possible and finally stops. She is still shaking and not able to breathe. Opening the side window, she drops her head on a steering wheel and breathes hard. She can smell Regina's scent on her hands and it makes her wild. It feels like this woman is already inside her, filling her blood with venom and rushing through her body. She couldn't stop it in time, the line is crossed now. She needs to run away again. Because she knows, if she doesn't run away from her now, she will never want to stop this at all.


	2. Chapter 2: Intruder

**Title: Venom**

**Fandom: Once Upon a Time**

**Chapter: 2**

**Pairing: Emma/Regina **

**Warning: Non except graphic mature content**

**Copyright: Characters still not mine.**

**A/N: Hello guys! Since you were very nice (thank you for that!) and wanted continuation of the story, I decided it's worth a shot! I can't say I am very satisfied with this chapter, it's kinda long so it was even harder to check and fix it so I bet you will find tons of mistakes, I apologize for them in advance. I am still very new in this whole writing thing, don't be hard on me, I am trying my best! **

**And before you punch me for the first part of the chapter, let me say that I am trying to make this story at least a bit complicated and interesting. Things probably are not where you want them to be right now but remember this is a Swan Queen story after all.**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**P.S. Hope you like it :)**

**P.P.S. Merry Christmas to all of you! Stay blessed and happy! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Intruder**

Emma was staring at people in front of her. She was bored and annoyed. It's been almost 2 hours since they started the dinner and it seems it has no end.

"You ok?" the voiced pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, fine. Just tired I guess. It's been a long week," she tried to smile to the man next to her. She was right when she said he was a good man. He was. And he totally didn't deserve what she was doing to him. _Last time, it was the last time, _she swore to herself hoping her willpower will be strong enough.

"Listen… I know you have been through a lot lately. Not even lately, the most part of your life. And I just want you to know, I appreciate the chance you gave me. And I won't fuck it up again, I promise." He was really determined to make it right this time, she knew it and it was making the current situation even worse.

"I know, Neal. Me and Henry, we both do," she sighed. "And what happened to Hook back there, it's not your fault. I know you are still thinking about it. He knew it's dangerous and he was willing to try. It just all went wrong." Emma looked at Henry who was sitting across the table near his grandfather and chatting with Snow. He was cheerful and excited. _Happy kid. _He enjoyed having these family meetings, enjoyed being the part of this big, as it seemed, happy family. "He is worth of it," she finally said again pointing with her head on Henry. "He is worth of everything I ever had or will have. And he definitely was worth of the chance we gave to each other and…"

"It didn't turn out that bad, isn't it?" he finished for her.

"It didn't," she smiled. "The wedding is in 2 months, I can't truly believe it…" she was staring at Neal trying to imagine him being her husband in less than 2 months. She couldn't imagine being his wife. She couldn't imagine herself being **someone's wife** at all.

"I know! Can't wait to see your wedding dress. Your mother says it's very fairytale-ish. I am marrying a real Princess, can you imagine that?" he tried not to laugh at this state. He was teasing her in purpose, knowing how sensitive she is about all this fairytale stuff.

"Oh, shut up!" she hit his shoulder. "Let's see what **you **will be forced to wear," they both were laughing now. She finally felt calm and relived and it seemed what happened between her and Regina a few hours ago never happened at all.

* * *

She was naked sitting on top of him in her bed, in bed that was going to become their marital bed very-very soon. Moving her bare core along his member she could feel his erection picking out of his underpants. He was eager just of the thought being inside her. He still wanted her after all these years, she was still the same desirable, even better. She was bold now and able to say her desires loud. And this fact was turning them both on even more.

"I want to fuck you," she whispered in his ear. It made him chuckle.

"Hmm, I always thought it goes otherwise. But you wouldn't be so predictable, wouldn't you?" he teased her. Both of his hands were on her hips trying to position her on the place he needed her the most.

"Eager," she whispered in his mouth taking it rough in a hungry kiss the next moment not even waiting for the obvious answer. He felt her moving faster now, wet with her natural moisture, spreading it along his underwear and abdomen.

"Fuckk, Emma," he breathed out trying to lift her up and freeing his rock-hard member. She was standing on her knees with the crown of his hard cock teasing her entrance and then with one quick push he entered her tight warm core and filled her from inside. She gasped out from pleasure and straightened herself freely riding his cock. She was now moving fast, trying to get him as deeper as possible, it almost hurt every time he would slam himself into her but it was a pleasant pain and she needed it.

They kept going as she was scratching the skin on his arms and torso and trying to banish hateful brunette from her head but still when she was nearly on the edge, the only thing in her mind was this woman with her legs wide opened and Emma's own hand fucking her deep and hard so the moment she came she was only hoping that her mouth won't betray her screaming Regina's name from her lungs.

* * *

It's been 3 days, 4 hours and 36 minutes since the last time Emma saw Regina and it was driving her mad. In fact she saw her on Friday, she was dropping Henry to Regina's place but she only greeted her and said she would pick him up on Sunday so it didn't really count it. Regina was cold and distanced referring to her as damn "Miss Swan".

It was Sunday, 11.30 pm now and she was sitting in her bug, completely drunk and senseless starring at the white mansion in front of her. Henry was staying with Neal tonight so this night was the worst. Her and Neal, they would having sex every night starting from Thursday, she still could remember the feeling of him being inside her but despite this, it wasn't enough. It was great at first, they would fuck till exanimation, she would come two or even three time for a night but it always felt like she is missing something. She couldn't even come the last time. She woke up all in sweat and horror last night as she dreamed about Regina. Her olive soft skin, dark and hard brown nipples and full half-opened mouth when she moaned, gasped or screamed - it all stuck in her head. She felt sick and awful feeling of guilt was eating her from inside. The image was so vivid, Emma wanted to scream from anger. She could feel her panties wet, almost soaked and blood wildly pumping in her head. She woke Neal up, frustrated and desperate, and tried to release herself in sex with him but no matter how she tried, no matter how good in total it felt, she couldn't come and she wasn't even nearly satisfied. It felt like she was a junky currently experiencing withdrawal.

Taking the last gulp of whiskey in her hand she decided it's time. But when she got herself from the car, she realized how drunk she really was. The head was buzzing and the lunch was stuck somewhere very near her throat. _It's fine_, she thought. _Perhaps the short walk to Regina's house will make me sober. _ The night was dark and chilly but she couldn't feel it, both her mind and body were in fever. She felt whiskey pulling her down_. Come on, Swan, you can do it, _she thought pressing the doorbell button. The house was swallowed in silence. The whole neighborhood was swallowed in darkness and silence. It clearly didn't trouble Emma because she pressed the doorbell again and again a few moments later. _Is she sleeping or just ignoring night visitors? Maybe she saw my car and don't want to see me? Idiot._ She scolded herself. _What if she with someone out there?_ She felt like vomiting but tried to calm herself down. _Don't be an idiot, Swan. _

"Regina!" she knocked at the door loudly. She could swear she wasn't that drunk as her voice sounded. She probably could be heard far from Regina's mansion. "Regina, open the fucking door!" she yelled and when she was already finishing the sentence, the door finally swept open.

"What on earth, you think you are doing!" Regina was staying there, barefoot in silk black nightgown barely covering her body. Her hair was tossed and she was shivering from cold night air. She was angry. Emma clearly woke her up.

"Ohh, what a delightful view," she finally spoke laying her eyes on Emma. "I wonder how you even managed to get here. Were you crawling on your knees to get here from your car?" she wrinkled her nose in disguised.

"Don't be rude, Re-gi-na" Emma was drawling. She was finally staying next to this woman she was dreaming all days and nights above. She could see her nipples, hard from cold air, through her nightgown no matter how much Regina tried to cover herself with her hands. She knew Regina could see her hungry starring, going down from her breasts to her hips and long toned legs barely covered with her clothes.

"Where is my son, Miss Swan?" she asked crossly. Dealing with drunken Sherriff, starring so shamelessly on her, definitely wasn't something she wanted to do right now. "Did you live him alone in your apartment so you can get drunk in the middle of the night?"

"Pff, hes with Neal, relax..." she was still drawling. "You know why I came?" she said lifting her hand to stroke Regina's cheek. Regina slammed her hand away. "Always so touchy," she giggled. "I missed you," she finally said and it probably sounded as the soberest part of her performance tonight.

"And **I didn't miss you**," Regina stressed. "Get out of my porch. You disgust me." She was trying to close the door but suddenly was stopped by Emma's leg. It came as surprise how quick Emma's reaction was even in her current state and the next moment Regina remembers, Emma is inside her house pressing her hard against the wall. She could feel Emma's heavy drunk breathing on her face. Their lips were nearly touching and this kind of rudeness could be arousing at another time.

"I am not going anywhere, Regina. Not until I get what I want." She pressed petite brunette against the wall even harder. Their bodies were now touching and Regina could feel cold denim and leather on her bare skin.

"What is what you want?" The question was stupid because she knew the answer.

"You know what I want," Emma apparently knew that too. "I want **you**_._ I want you to pull your nightgown up, to lower your panties and to open your legs for me, Regina."

Regina chuckled. "You are out of your mind if you think I will allow you to touch me in your condition! You are out of your mind if you think I will allow you to touch me ever again **at all**! You made yourself clear the last time. Get out now." She tried to push Emma away but failed. The blonde was clearly much stronger than her. She was tempted to use her magic and to throw impudent blonde away but she knew Henry will never forgive her. If he gets to know, of course. And he almost always gets to know.

"You loved the last time, Regina, didn't you?" Emma grinned at Regina's attempt to push her away. She knew Regina will never use her magic on her and she also knew Regina is physically smaller and weaker than her even in such state. To be honest she could feel the buzz and sexual frustration making her even stronger. "You were moaning so nicely," she finally opened her mouth again. "Wiggling in my hand. I bet your pussy was sore even the next day." She was speaking into Regina's mouth, touching these sinful red lips and then licking them slowly from one corner to another. The upper one first, slowly, enjoying every moment of it. The lower one came second. Regina moaned and inside Emma celebrated her first victory. Regina can say anything she likes but her body will betray her sooner or later. She saw Regina is starring at her, frozen in her place. There was no fear in her eyes, only anger and irritation. If only she could use her magic…

"The thing is, Re-gi-na," she had weakness of spelling this name, it was rolling so smoothly from tongue, she could feel it becoming material, "you have only two possibilities here." Her hands were now brushing Regina's bare hips, going up almost touching her panties. She could feel Regina's tense. "I am touching you right now, right here, with your permission or not or you are the one doing it."

"Touching you?" Regina's wrinkled nose showed all the disgust she felt imagining herself touching this almost drunken till death body.

_The Queen always such a Queen. _Emma felt hurt by Regina's disgust look but could barely imagine **really forcing** Regina to touch her against her will and then another idea crossed her mind.

"No," she grinned, "yourself. You will touch yourself. And I will watch you."

"You are insane!" with that she finally managed to push Emma and tried to get away.

Once again, Emma reacted fast and grabbed her pushing against the wall once. "Don't play with me, Regina," Emma was getting angry. She was pinning her whole body to Regina, one of her hands went to the gentle neck in front of her. She squeezed it a little, not too hard to hurt it but hard enough to show her she is not here to joke. Regina choked. "Now be a good girl and do what you are asked to."

Regina hesitated. She couldn't understand how she is getting into such humiliating positions all the time lately. She was avoiding the blonde successfully for the last 3 days not being able to hide the disappointment of what happened that time. She was humiliated and hurt. And this hurt was exactly what she didn't want to admit and even less to show. Emma fucked her and walked away like she was some kind of a whore. She wanted to touch Emma, more than that, she wanted to make love to her, being able to kiss and touch her in the most intimate ways. She gave herself to Emma and Emma rejected her. And it hurt. Now she was just angry. She barely could find peace for the last few days and to block that evening from her memory, saying that it was nothing meaningful. And here she was again. Staying in her hall barely dressed with the blonde asking to do **such thing.** The worst part was that she found the whole idea arousing as hell. She knew Emma wanted her, she knew it the moment she opened the damn door. And this thought was making her crazy. She was always attracted to Emma but since they became intimate, it went out of the control. She couldn't restrain her wishes and her desires. She craved being touched by her and she craved to touch her. She was ashamed of this feeling. She hated herself for it and hated herself for not being able to resist. Her feelings have always been the root of her problems…

"Regina," Emma's voice was threatening and brought her back to reality. They were still breathing the same air. "What's your decision?"

"Maybe you can give **me **some space so I can give **you what you want**," Regina hissed, her voice full of sarcasm.

Emma grinned. She was excited understanding what Regina meant. "Good girl," she murmured stepping away to be able to see everything Regina is going to do.

With "Fuck you" Regina lifted her nightgown a little and slid the right hand inside her panties. She was wet and she hated it. Even this idiotic ministration with the blonde made her wet. It was sick.

"No-no, not like this," Emma said. Regina was starring at her in confusion.

"Pull your nightgown up and hold it with your other hand. And pull down your panties. I want to see exactly what you are doing."

"Dirty animal," Regina growled but obeyed. She pulled her panties down and lifted her nightgown up, exposing flat, toned abdomen and the strip of black neat hair going deeper into her womanhood.

"Yeah, yeah, like that," Emma managed to spell the words but she was barely sane now. The sight in front was completely maddening. "Open your legs wider," her voice was now husky and trembling. _Stay fucking calm, Swan._ "You can touch yourself now."

Regina's lips became one thin angry line as she brought her fingers to her sex. She didn't want to give the blonde this satisfaction and she knew she could at least play with her. She knew how she affected the blonde and she was going to use it. Her middle finger was now playing with her clit, wet and hard. She opened her legs even wider so she could give herself better access (and better view to this arrogant creature in front of her) and slid the finger deeper straight into her core. She couldn't contain deep moan from pleasure and closed her eyes.

"Don't. Close. Your. Eyes." followed immediately. _Fuck you,_ she thought as she opened her eyes only to see green and hungry almost animalistic eyes. Two fingers now were teasing her tight entrance and she couldn't handle herself and moaned again. She stroke the full length of her sex – from her entrance to her clit, still not going inside but enjoying and teasing herself from outside. She was so fucking wet and it felt so damn good even with this idiot being drunk and brazen, she still wanted her more than anything.

Emma's mind was going crazy. She assumed she soaked both her panties and her jeans and she just wanted to pull her pants down and touch herself. _Not yet._ "Show me how wet you are for me, Regina." She wasn't sure how she was able to spell it. She expected Regina to refuse the request as always but the brunette brought her wet hand from her sex almost immediately right into her mouth and she sucked it hard. And it felt so fucking good. It was still the same taste she remembered. Intoxicating, tart and bitter sweet. Driving her even closer to the edge of insanity. She was licking these slim fingers clean and it felt like the best thing she ever tasted in her entire life.

"If you are done, I would like to continue. I don't have the whole night to entertain you." With that Regina brings her hand back to her clit and starts to rub it harder than before. Her hips are moving faster and she can't help herself and stares at the blonde. Her entire sex is dripping now, she arches her back and moans deeply.

And Emma can't stand it anymore. She quickly takes off her jacket and comes closer almost brushing the hand with one Regina is touching herself. Regina's eyes widen when she sees the blonde lowering her jeans and sliding her right hand into her panties. She sees this overwhelming pleasure in green eyes and swallows coming moan with her own mouth. She slides her two fingers deeper and enters herself as deep as she can, because she knows if stays on the bunch of nerves, she will come immediately. Emma starts to circle her clit and presses herself against Regina's hand as they move synchronously. They became one. Emma can feel Regina's hand slamming hers every time she is going in and out and it feels like Emma is fucking Regina and even better. She can't believe how wet Regina is, she can feel her hand and both of her hips wet and it makes her own moisture increasing several time. Regina's other hand goes on Emma's shoulder, foreheads pressed together and lips almost brushing. And they both know, she gave up. There is no anger or irritation in black eyes, only uncontrolled desire.

"Em-maa," the soft gasp escapes hot mouth and she understands Regina have lost her last nerve already and so did she. They have been there in this point already so many times - the moment of total madness. When the world spins around wildly and then stops. Nothing else matters. Nothing else exists. They both could die right now being absolutely happy.

"Hush baby, just keeping doing it, ok?" Regina nods and growls from new wave of pleasure and they keep moving faster. Their hands slam each other even harder and more often. Emma rubs her clit harder and Regina does the same. The blonde can feel legs twining around her waist and preys to have enough strength to hold her with her body and one hand. She buries her head between the brunette's neck and shoulder and sucks this sweetest pulse point. Regina gasps out, her heart is beating like crazy, Emma feels it and sucks even harder. Regina will definitely kill her the next day for marking her but right now… she couldn't even care less.

They both could feel each other trembling, realizing that they are almost on the edge of pleasure. Movements become chaotic and less steady. Emma is pushing Regina deeper against the wall and they both groan, their juices mixing now.

"Em-maa, Em-maa," Regina is almost there, her eyes widens as she is moaning into Emma's mouth.

"Fuck, fuck," Emma is almost screaming now from pain and pleasure, trying to catch her breath, Regina is scratching her shoulder and neck, she is hurting tender pale skin but she doesn't care. She is almost there and she knows by another quick breath and breathless swearing, Regina is near too. Just a few flicks, a few movements, a few pushes and their muscles tense even more and they are both coming hard, shaking and screaming each other's names.

They are all mess now, still moving violently, pressed to each other closer than ever. It felt like nuclear explosion between their sex and it felt unbelievably good. Emma finds hot and dry from screaming mouth and kisses it deeply - pushing her tongue deep inside, brushing and shoving Regina's one, both challenging and enjoying her. She is finally satisfied, she feels so complete, she wants to scream from joy and pleasure.

"Why are you grinning like idiot?" Regina pulls away a little, charming and nice as always, her voice still being hoarse.

"I just got what I wanted," Emma grins even wider.

"What is what you wanted?" And they both know the answer.

"You."


	3. Chapter 3: Falling

**Title: Venom**

**Fandom: Once Upon a Time**

**Chapter: 3**

**Pairing: Emma/Regina **

**Warning: None (well except strong language here and there).**

**Copyright: Characters belong to ABC. **

**A/N: The starting point is the 1****st**** and the 2****nd**** chapters so if I write "12 months before", it means 12 months before the events that mentioned in chapter 1. If write "Now" or don't mention time at all, it means it happens sequentially after the events mentioned in chapter 1 and 2.**

**This chapter is different from the others. It's all about past events but the real plot starts here and I hope you like it. It was actually supposed to be longer at first but I decided to split it into 2 parts and I hope the 4****th**** chapter is coming soon. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Falling**

- Are you sure this is how it's going to happen?

- As much as I believe in destiny, yes.

- I don't believe in destiny. I don't believe you either.

- You don't have too. But even you know we will take care of them.

- Will they be happy?

- Yes.

- Will I?

- Maybe. Eventually.

- I am scared.

- I know.

* * *

_**12 months ago**_

Emma Swan heard slanting rain drumming out of the window. It was Sunday, around 7.30 in the morning and it has already been an absolutely nasty day. It's been raining heavily the whole night and it didn't stop up till now and it seemed the skies are going to fall down on earth. She was already at the station, trying to fill down one of those report forms she absolutely hated, when the phone rang. "Sheriff Swan", she barked.

"Erm, emm.. Emma?" it was David's voice and she could hear he sounded somehow distant.

"Yeah, Dad? Morning. What's up? Where are you?"

"At the east boarder. It's been.. emm... an accident here."

"Accident? What accident? Why are you even there? It's your day off. Why they didn't report the station?"

"Just get in here, Emma. Asap." The phone went dead.

"What the hell…" she murmured grabbing her jacket and car keys from the table.

To her luck the rain almost stopped when she got to the east boarder of the town. And well, it was her only luck for today. She noticed the crowd as soon as she got from the car – David, Ruby, some of the dwarfs, a few random guys, she knew they were this town's inhabitants but she wasn't sure about their names. Things went a little off the control since the second curse was broken and she could swear there were a bunch of new people from EF she has never seen before. Neal was there too. They all bent over something.

"Hey, guys. What's…" the words got stuck in her throat as soon as she got closer. It was Hook out there. His body was sprawled on the ground and even from that point, not even touching or examinating him, she could say he was dead. "Oh my god," she pressed her palm to her mouth not to scream.

"What happened? Why is he like that? Where is the ambulance, someone?" she bent over him. She pressed her fingers to his face, it was ice cold. She was about to cry. _Not now, Swan. Not now._

"It was Red who found him. About half an hour ago." David spoke. "We contacted Blue. She just left before you. She said this is some kind of a poison. Similar the one we faced in Neverland. _I_ faced. But it kills immediately. He is dead Emma. There is nothing we can do now. I am… am so sorry." The last words came hard. He knew something was going on between his daughter and Hook, he wasn't sure if it was love or just mutual attraction but he was important to her, that David knew for sure.

"The hell we can't! There must be a way! It's magical, so there should be some antidote or something, right?" Emma turned to her father. She was angry, pissed and hurt_. It couldn't be happening, not now. _"Get him in the car, for fuck's sake! It's still raining. I… I will get someone who can help."She turned around on her heels and started to walk fast toward her car. _It's at least 15 minutes to drive to Regina's house. Or even more. They said half an hour ago. God only knows how long he has been there before that. I should try this damn teleporting or how-it-is-even-called thing. 'Close your eyes first,' that's what she said. _Emma stopped near the are rolling down on her face now but she doesn't mind nor care._ Deep breath. 'Think about the place you are going to.' _Regina's voice sounded in her head._ Regina, Regina, Regina… _She clenched her fists with force. _Regina, Regina… Please, let it work, please. _Warm, almost hot, outbreak strikes her body and the next moment she is standing in Regina's kitchen, behind Regina herself who is standing facing the counter, holding a cup and it seems drinking her morning coffee.

"It works," Emma gasps and Regina shudders and drops her mug.

"I beg your pardon?!" she turns around, facing Emma, she seems pretty annoyed. "I didn't teach you to do such things so you can break into my home whenever you like!"

"I know, Regina. I know. I am sorry. I just…" Emma wipes her tear-stained eyes. Her voice is shaking.

"Oh dear Lord, something happened to Henry." Regina sees Emma's terrified, stained eyes and knows something bad has happened.

"No, no. No! NO. Henry is fine. He is probably still sleeping. But I need your help. That's why I am here like that. Something bad, _really-really_ bad has happened. And I can't think of someone else who could help me." She walks closer to Regina and grabs her hand.

"What exactly happened, Emma? Where…" _we are going,_ she wants to ask but the moment Emma touches her hand, they are already standing outside, near Emma's bug and the crowd of people. There is an east boarder of the town a few tens of meters ahead, Regina can tell.

"That was fast, sister!" Leroy exclaims. "Your majesty," he mocks sarcastically and Regina rolls her eyes.

"He is in the truck," that's David this time. _Charming, _she thinks."And you are barefoot," he points out.

"Yeah, well I didn't have time to wear suitable attire," she says grumpy and turns around to face Emma.

"I am so sorry, Regina. I didn't notice at the first place. It's kinda nasty today. And probably cold." She doesn't feel guilty though, she can't really feel anything right now but she knows it wasn't polite of her.

"I can endure, I think. If it's fast. Who is in the truck and what am I doing here?" she says walking toward the truck and opening the back door. And there he lies, on the back seat. As Emma before, she knows he is dead right away. "Oh God," she whispers. She climbs onto the seat next to him and unbuttons his shirt. There are dark blue, almost black lines on his skin, copying his veins, the same David had back in Neverland but these ones are more visible, spreading all over his dead body. She notices two small dots on the base of his neck. Like a snake bite. She tries her magic but it doesn't help. It's like something inside him is pushing her magic back not giving even a tiny chance for healing. In fact she was never good at healing magic but even _she_ knows it's all useless now. She sees poison spread in his veins and he doesn't react when tries harder the second and the third time. He remains the same cold. And the same dead. It's very ironic in fact. She is desperately trying to heal a man who tried to kill her at least several times and she is genuinely upset when it doesn't work.

"So…?" Emma is staying behind her. There is hope in her voice and even if they are not friends Regina hates to break it.

"It doesn't work. This poison inside him doesn't let my magic in. Do you know what caused it?"

"No, we… we don't. Ruby found him some time ago. They called Blue but she said she can't help."

"That's bad, Emma. We don't know what it is. We don't know what it wants. We don't know if it was just Hook or this _thing _is hunting us. And the worst part is that we can't heal ourselves. And it means if it gets us, we are dead. I saw these two dots on his neck. Looks like a snake bite. I will try to find out what could possibly cause it. As much as I can. My condolences miss Swan. About Killian." She mentions his real name. That's the least Regina can do now. People probably hug each other in cases like that but it makes her feel uncomfortable and would be awkward for both of them so instead she just squeezes Emma's hand hard and the next moment she is gone.

* * *

She wakes up early the next day after funeral. The room is half-dark, she needs a few moments to adjust to a non-sleeping condition and then it hits her – the reality, realization of Hook (or Killian) being dead. Funerals went awful in all meanings _even besides the fact it was funeral_. People were (they still are) frightened by this unknown creature that obviously got into this world somehow and was dangerous so panic overtook almost everyone in this town since the news about Killian's death came out. Then they didn't know what to do with a body (it's awfully cynical how a man, a person, real human becomes 'a body' in an instant). Obviously he wasn't a Christian, he was a pirate for God's sake and Emma was not sure what pirates do with bodies, probably just throw them overboard, what else they can do sailing sometimes for a several years in a row, right? But since it all seemed barbaric in the world they were living now, they just buried him as any other man in this town.

And _besides all that_ Killian was dead. Actually gone now. Emma couldn't say if she was more pissed or crushed. Pissed because she was supposed to protect this town's inhabitants and she failed. Crushed because a hurt person was actually one she really cared about. She wasn't sure if they reached this 'love' part already but they became close for the last few months. He helped her greatly. He stayed with her without any expectations and she was extremely grateful for that. She needs this. To have someone who is not _expecting_ anything from her like anyone else in this town. They shared were special feelings, she was longing for him, she was excited to see him, he even made her laugh very often with his dirty but still hilarious jokes and she knew it was just a matter of time for her to fall in love with him completely. But she never got this chance. Now she knew it. He was dead now. Utterly and completely dead. He reached his never-return point. Among all this chaos, all these creatures and danger, death was still this one thing that terrified her deeply. Because if you are dead you can't go back and fix things that went wrong. You can't ask for forgiveness. You have no present and no future. You are just a body buried underground.

Maybe it was because she didn't know if there is something on the other side. She was very rational person. She believed in what she saw, knew for sure. Maybe if she knew he got into better place, some better world, she would be calm but she didn't. She swears to herself to catch a killer no matter what. If only she knew back then how cruel faith can be…

* * *

_**10 months ago**_

Loud and annoying knocks at the door bring her back to reality. She closes her eyes and tries to sleep some more hoping that noisy visitor will leave since she doesn't respond. But it fails, knocks continue and now they are even louder now.

"Miss Swan, you better open the damn door!" _Fucking great,_ she thinks. _What she forgot here?_

Knocks don't stop and it irritates her even more. She feels like crap, she slept like for 2 or 3 hours, her head buzzes and it tastes like cat piss in her mouth. Regina is literally the last person she wants to talk right now but Emma knows she won't leave so she gets up and storms toward the door.

"I hope this is fucking urgent! Or else…" she says, almost yells, opening the door.

"Or else what? You will slap me like Henry last night?" Regina is right there and Emma could swear she has never, like literally NEVER, seen Regina so angry. She pushes Emma aside and enters the apartment. "Have you completely lost your mind? You can give no fuck about your parents, me or anyone else in this town but if you touch my child once more… if you treat him like this once more… God help you, Miss Swan. You are only standing here still in one peace because I promised Henry not to touch your."

Emma wants to stay calm and rational at first but Regina's threats don't really help that. "He was disrespectful. Probably learned that from you." She spills out.

"Disrespectful? Was he?"

"He was. You don't know what he…"

"Said to you? Actually I do. He said you are savior no more. That you are just a drunkard now. It's not like I support him saying this to his… _mother… _but he is right."

And with that Emma slaps Regina across the face, then pushes her against the wall and presses the elbow to her throat the same she did years ago. "What is happening in my life is not your damn business. Is that clear?"

Regina reacts instantly. She pushes Emma back and then grabs her wrist and squeezes it hard. She is definitely using her magic right now. There is no man who can squeeze with such force. Emma feels like her hand has got into a mantrap.

"You are right, your damn life is not my business but _my son_ is. So if you touch me or especially him once more, I will break your hand. Am _I_ clear?" She squeezes the wrist even harder. Emma is wincing but says no word. "And get your shit together, Swan. Pathetic_, you are_ pathetic. Look at yourself." She is actually right. Emma does look terrible. And yes, pathetic. Greasy hair, dirty shirt, she probably didn't shower and brush her teeth for a few days. And it's not even mentioning her emotional problems and well… her drinking problems. "Your breath can kill a bear and you stink. I don't know what affected you more – your pirate death or the fact you were absolutely worthless in catching the thing that killed him, but be dear, get over your problems soon because even if I loathe it, your son needs you." With that she lets Emma's wrist and pushes her aside.

"Fuck you," Emma says rubbing her wrist. "You are just a loony bitch. Henry is living with you now because…"

"You can't take care of him? I know that. Because you are always, _always _drunk. No one has seen you sober in weeks. All you do is either sleep or drink."

"Get. Out." Anger is boiling inside her blood. Regina has definitely touched a nerve. "And _be dear_ not to come back." She knows that Regina is right but admitting it would be a total loss. She is broken enough. Admitting something like this in front of Regina would kill any remains of self-respect. It's if she still had ones.


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

**Title: Venom**

**Fandom: Once Upon a Time**

**Chapter: 4**

**Pairing: Emma/Regina **

**Warning: None **

**Copyright: Characters belong to ABC. **

**A/N: My apologizes for all the mistakes as always. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hope**

_**Now**_

"Mayor, Mills?" Officious voice broke the office silence.

"Yes, Gladys. I am listening," Regina was trying not to sound disgruntled. Her secretary irritated her to no end but she was diligent and orderly, and what most important – she would delve into every detail and that was essential for the work like this.

"Your 3 pm appointment is here." _Crap_, she thought glancing at clock. It was exactly 3 pm. "May I let him in?"

"Yes, Gladys." She closed the folder with a bill she was reviewing and shifted in her chair. She was already tired and losing her concentration. She started early this morning spending hours to this bill. In fact she was having second thoughts about agreeing to this job. It was so much easier when she was a mayor for the first time. It was no accidents or emergency situations, no strikes, no scandals, no problems with shoestring budgets. She had things and most important people under her control, it was boring yes, but she managed to find satisfaction in such routine. Things were everything but under her control right now. She was running out of budget constantly, she could pass no bill without an approve of Council, sometimes they would spent hours and hours discussing the same things over and over again and it was extremely tiring and, as she thought, useless but people still had a little trust in her so she had nothing else but comply with such order of things for now. And the moment her visitor entered she knew exactly what she needs to consider more particularly – the list of her appointment.

"Mr. Cassidy," she tried at least not sound surprised. She moved the bill folder from her planner and saw that indeed, she had an appointment with "Mr. Cassidy" at 3 pm. That was definitely the last time she let Gladys to write her appointments down into her planner, especially the days like this, when she didn't even had a moment to check them out. „Come in and take a sit, please". She smiled politely and pointed at the chair across her sit.

"Regina, hi. Thank you." Neal entered the room and took a sit. He was obviously feeling uneasy.

"I need to admit I was surprised to find out about your appointment."_ Especially because it happened just now._ „So what brought you here?"

"Yes, well... umm... I thought it's the best chance to talk knowing how busy you are."

"Right," she clears her throat. "And to talk about what exactly?"

"Henry, us, in general. I know things didn't go smoothly lately. But still we manage to maintain this co-parenting thing and I think we are doing very well. I know you may still have doubts about me and my influence on Henry and all this situation with wedding and perhaps you feel like we are taking him away now more than ever and..."

"Neal, it's..." She tries to say that in fact she doesn't feel that way, at least not anymore.

"And it's fine, Regina. I mean it. I think it's a very natural reaction. And despite all the clashes we had before, I just want you to know that I am totally on your side. We all are on one side – you, me, Emma. We just want what's best for Henry. So... emm... I was thinking perhaps we could have dinner together?" He doesn't sound very certain about the last.

"Dinner?" Regina can't hide the surprise this time.

"Yes, it's kind of late for lunch, right? Henry is spending night with Snow since Da.. Charming is working late with Emma. We never get a chance to talk when others is around, so... What do you think?"

"It's... it's unexpected... I guess. But sounds great. That works fine for me."

"Excellent! I will pick you up at 8 then. I hope you don't mind if we are not going out. It's not like we have wide choice of restaurants here. " He chuckles. „And Granny's place would be a way too predictable."

"So you are going to cook? "

"Yes and don't worry. I am not _that_ bad." He laughs. „Life has taught me some things. Cooking is one of them."

"That's... great." She manages to smile.

"See you at 8 then."

Regina feels terrified the moment Neal leaves her office. She is sure he doesn't know about her and Emma, he obviously wouldn't be that friendly if he did but the thought of spending time with him makes her sick. She would never be worried about something like this before but things are different now. She is trying to do the right things for Henry first of all and for herself too. She is trying to let the past go as much as it's even possible and to live the present day and she knows if she ruins Henry's family, the real family he is about to have, he would never forgive her and she would lose him forever. And this thought terrifies her deeply.

* * *

Regina got home around 6.30 pm and tried to call Emma once more. "The number you have dialed, is temporary not available. Please try again later."

_Perhaps it's for the best_, she murmurs and just leaves a message for Emma to call her as soon she can. It seems she has no other choice as to have dinner with Neal.

* * *

_**8 months ago**_

She walks straight from her place, cold wind is crawling under her jacket and she shivers. She is not feeling well, today more than ever. She haven't slept for a few days, her mind doesn't let her. Burning feeling inside her stomach doesn't disappear as she clenches her fists and increases her pace. She is almost running now and to be honest last month caused a serious damage to her physical state because she is almost out of breath. Finally reaching white door, she stops and takes a few deep breaths to calm down and only then knocks. The door opens unexpectedly fast.

"I need help."

* * *

"You do realize it would be better to ask for help somewhere else, right?" The brunette finally sits downs across the table. Emma is fidgeting on her chair, sipping her tea and feeling anxious.

"I know, Regina. But I don't want to go to my parents. Not now, maybe later."

"Why?" The answer is quite obvious but she wants to hear.

"You know why. Because I am embarrassed. "

"But you came here. I always thought it's easier to come for help to your family rather than…" Regina stops not being able to find a definition of who they are.

"You won't pamper me or treat me like a child. Besides I can't trouble Snow now, not in her condition."

"You already do, she sees and knows everything even if you are trying to hide things. She is not saying anything yet because you forbade her."

"She judges silently." Regina chuckles because she knows exactly how good Snow is at judging silently.

"I feel like the biggest disappointment in her entire life." Emma continues. "No matter how much I try, no matter what I do, I am not who she wants me to see. Especially now."

"Maybe, but she has no choice as to deal with the fact that you are a grown person who lives her own life. She loves you eben if she is slightly disappointed." Emma grins.

"What?"

"You are defending Snow." Regina rolls her eyes.

"I am not defending Snow. I am merely explaining."

"May I stay here with you? And Henry?" She asks in a rush and the question leaves them both speechless. Regina from surprise and Emma from fear being rejected."

"For a night? Why would you stay here?" Regina widens her eyes.

"Maybe longer if you let me. It's nice here." She smiles sheepishly.

"Nice?"

"Well…" Suddenly Emma feels uncertain and coming here feels like a stupid idea.

"Just say it Emma, I mean it. You already came here, so it must be a reason."

Emma knew it would be hard to explain. Especially to Regina.

"I just don't want to stay alone. And I don't want to go to my parents. I hope that staying here with you and Henry would keep me busy when I am not working."

"You are going back to work then?" Regina glances at her and then takes a gulp of her own tea.

"I don't know… Next week? Monday? Please?" She makes her best puppy eyes and looks exactly like Henry when he was five.

Regina is biting her lower lip. She is quite uncertain about what to do. She remembers the last time she came to Emma and it was a disaster. They saw each other since that day of course; they spent time with Henry but never stayed alone. She knows it was very hard for Emma to come and ask for help, she knows that perhaps maybe, only maybe the fact that she will be staying here may help. She understands Emma needs help but not sure if she is the right person who may help. It sounds crazy and either helps Emma or destroys any good relationship they still have.

"Listen, Regina, I understand you are not an AA club. And perhaps this is what I need but right now I don't have a gut to do it so I am hoping I will be able to deal with it by my own. But I really need someone who can scold me and curse me (not literally!) and to show me the situation as it really is. I apologize for my behavior last time when… well you came and I slapped you. I am really sorry. And for slapping Henry too." She is fidgeting again. "And I need to stop behaving like this. And… and… I need to stop drinking. I know it, I realize it. I won't trouble you, I promise. I will try my best, I just… need someone to talk about things. Things that happened and are still happening. When I need it." She finally paused. She knew it's a lot to ask but she also knew it's probably the only thing that can really help and that's why she came here. She haven't been drinking for almost 2 days now and it was a huge success for her. But she also haven't been sleeping since then and almost didn't eat. Her mind was restless and her body was exhausted. She needed to change something. She hated the apartment she lived in, she hated her lifestyle, her drinking habit, non-ability to go back for work. She tried several times but failed. She saw this pity in David's eyes and it was even worse than her mother's disappointment. Somehow she felt Regina and Henry was her only chance not to fall down even more. She just wanted to stop thinking about everything that invaded her mind and finally have some order in her mind and her life in general.

"All right," Regina finally breaks the silence. And Emma jumps from surprise. "You may stay."

"Really? You let me stay here? In your house?" Emma can't believe it and grins widely.

"I do. Stop grinning! And God forbid you destroy something here. And you won't leave your things anywhere you like. I can't stand mess. And if you are going to live in this house you will follow certain rules. I will make a list tomorrow."

"A list? You are kidding, right?"

"Only about the list. Not about the rules. Do you understand me?" Regina asks as Emma rolls her eyes.

"Yes, Regina. I understand. I am not five."

"Why I feel like I am going to regret very soon?" Regina says washing their cups and not seeing Emma's wide grin.

* * *

Unexpected warm coming from another body makes Regina to wake up and jump from unexpectedness.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hisses at sleepy blonde who was comfortably snuggling next to her.

"Dunno… sleeping?" she yawns and closes her eyes again. She didn't know if it was chamomile tea Regina made her, or clean sheets that besides smelled very nice or feeling of not being alone anymore, but for the first time for a very long time she felt good enough to sleep.

"Don't play dumb, Miss Swan. What are you doing in my bed? You were supposed to sleep in a guest room!"

"It's cold there. It's much warmer in your room. And…" She doesn't finish when Regina interrupts her.

"It's fine there. Go to your room. I mean it. Get out. Please."

"Get out please? That's something new." Emma chuckles. "Let me stay, please. It's really warmer here. I will behave, I promise. It's not like you are sleeping naked or something. I mean I wouldn't mind to see…"

"Shut up!" The brunette exclaims and punches Emma on the right side.

"Ouch! I am kidding, calm down. Everything is decent between us, I swear." Emma is rubbing her hurt side. "May I stay?"

"Fine." Regina is tired and doesn't really mind. She just wants to sleep. She moves to her side of the bad and turns away not face the blonde.

"This pyjamas is really very cozy, you know." Emma says moving herself closer to Regina. Regina stiffs at first but then relaxes again. It seems it was useless to fight against this woman. She was doing what comes into her mind anyway. "Who would think someone classy like you would have flannel pants and a tank top to sleep in. I am shocked. In a good way."

"Was keeping them in a case some irritating blonde creature would break into my house in the middle of the night."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Old Regina is back. I was worried already you were nice the whole night." Regina growls but doesn't say a word hoping Emma will just fall asleep.

Minutes are flowing slowly and Regina is almost asleep herself when loud whisper is pulling her out of sleep again.

"Regina?"

_Oh my dear god, does she ever shut up?_ "What?" One word and it's full of irritation.

"Thank you for letting me to stay. I mean for agreeing to help. You have no idea how _much _it means to me right now."

"I am doing this for Henry. And for the sake of this town. It needs its Sheriff."

"I know, and still thank you." They close their eyes once more.

"Wait, do you think I am a good sheriff?"

"You are pushing you luck, Miss Swan". Regina can feel the blonde rolling her eyes even in darkness. "Let's just sleep now. Please."

"All right, all right. I get it. Good night, Regina."

"Good night, Emma."


End file.
